


Taking A Chance On Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has to find the courage to tell Connor how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance On Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



> _Title: Taking A Chance On Love_   
>  _Pairing: Connor Temple/James Lester_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: James has to find the courage to tell Connor how he feels._   
>  _Notes: Written for knitekat's fandom stocking. The stocking requested fluff and angst with a happy ending. This is somewhere between both of those though the header serves as a spoiler really._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

James Lester was not a religious man but he had prayed, bargained and wished for the return of his missing employees. He'd promised himself that if Connor returned he'd tell him how he felt but now that Jess had come bursting in with the good news he didn't know what to do. Danny Quinn was still missing and who knew what Connor and Abby had been through. It was all well and good to want to declare his feelings but he had no idea if Connor liked him back or thought him a fussy middle-aged man who’d been an over-bearing landlord. He knew that his staff thought of him as stern which served him well most of the time.

After getting Connor and Abby settled and getting them back to work he had a few opportunities to observe Connor. He tried to focus on his own work but made several excuses to talk to Jess and Connor, questioning them about their work. He asked Connor for details of the creatures he'd encountered and noticed a flash of worry or perhaps fear on Connor's face.

"I'd rather not talk about them."

"Okay, Connor. Is everything okay, sharing with Abby?"

Connor smiled. "Yeah. It's great, we're well used to each others' bad habits by now."

"It's just that... Actually I have a meeting, do excuse me."

James ended up leaving the building for two hours so Connor wouldn't realise he'd been lied to. It was ridiculous. He was a grown man who dealt with politicians on a regular basis, not a lovesick teenager afraid of bumping into their crush. Facing Connor shouldn't be nearly as scary as he'd built it up to be in his mind. He'd been about to offer to let Connor move back in. Of course Connor would've said no.

~

Three days later he read a field report from Becker and two sentences stood out in sickening detail so he called Connor into his office.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Connor, it is not. I read Captain Becker's report about the creature incursion on Tuesday. You distracted the creature to give Becker a better shot?"

Connor nodded. "Becker stunned it or whatever with one of those new guns and we got it back through."

"I don't want anyone putting themselves in danger but when it can't be avoided please leave the heroics up to those with training."

"I know what I'm doing. Abby and I have the most experience with creatures."

James sighed. "You are extremely intelligent, Connor. I'm not doubting your experience or knowledge but I can't have you putting yourself in danger. Sit down please."

Connor rolled his eyes but sat down.

"The year you spent in the past must have been awful for you both but there were people here worrying about you. Becker nearly left, Sarah died and I... Look, Connor, I can't get you back just to lose you again. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I still have a few of your things."

"Will I be allowed sit on a proper chair?"

"You may sit anywhere you want, Connor."

Dinner was awkward at first until James thought about losing Connor again. That made him decide to speak up.

"I missed you while you were gone. I looked at some of your sketches for different devices. I didn't understand half of them but I've no doubt you could manage to build them. This place was so quiet, especially after I brought Nancy and Sid to the ARC." He didn't dare look at Connor for the next part. "I promised myself that I'd tell you how I felt if I ever got the chance. I have feelings for you."

"Feelings?"

"Yes. I don't expect that you'll feel the same but I wanted to explain why I've been acting strangely since you came back. I wouldn't be so crass as to make a pass but I'm your boss and I hope it won't make things weird."

"I like you too. Thought you were out of my league, especially after the whole room-mate scenario."

James smiled, feeling incredibly relieved. He poured another drink for himself and Connor.

"To second chances."

His smile grew bigger and he clinked his glass against Connor's, so pleased that he won't have to avoid him.

"Is this our first date?" Connor asked quietly.

"I suppose it is even though we've lived together. If work permits it, we could go somewhere on Friday night."

Connor made a face but agreed.

"You don't have to."

"It's Abby. We made plans. She's going to see Jack. She hasn't known what to say to him. She still doesn't."

James nodded. "It can't be easy for her. Thursday then?"

"Thank you."

After dinner Connor helped him clear the table and loaded the dishwasher, smiling when James rearranged things.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't get you back sooner. I know you don't want to talk about things but if there are ever any issues, you can come to me. I still worry about Danny. That's why I was so cross with you earlier. Ryan, Stephen, Cutter, Sarah. I am heartily sick of funerals, Connor." He's pleased when his words seem to be sinking in. "I can ask Matt or Becker to give you and Abby extra training."

"I'd like that. Thank you for dinner."

There was an awkward moment when Connor was leaving and it seemed as though he was waiting for a kiss but James didn't want to misread the signals. He walked Connor to the door and Connor kissed him quickly, so quickly that he couldn't respond. He was still processing the moment when Connor leaned in again pressing their lips together softly.

"Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight. See you at work tomorrow."

When he closed the door he grinned widely. Connor liked him, he really liked him.


End file.
